


Clint and Darcy have Babies

by Cinnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies!, Darcy has Marvel's Babies!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title kinda says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Darcy have Babies

When Darcy and Clint first started discussing names, they both came to the agreement that, since they’d been brought together by a love of all things geeky, such as the Chronicles of Narnia, Lord of the Rings, The Hunger Games that they gleefully agreed to use fictional archer names for any and all progeny.

Darcy’s parents of course, seemed to think this was a brilliant idea, as they’d named their children, Bingley, Darcy, and Bennet. Clint went with it ‘cause hey, at least the kids wouldn’t have to stick their last initial next to their name when they went to school.

Darcy was less than pleased when she realized she was pregnant with twins. However, when Apollo Bard Barton and Artemis Jane Barton were born she didn’t seem to mind so much (a week and no sleep later she was back to giving Clint dirty looks but that’s later).

Two years later, and Darcy and Clint were again expecting another bundle of joy, and to Darcy’s (mostly feigned but still hilarious horror) was two bundles of joy. Once again a boy and girl; Gale Hawthorne Barton and Katniss Primrose Barton were very welcome and much loved by their parents and plethora of aunts and uncles.

Darcy did have a test done, as this was her second set of fraternal twins, and found out that she was one of those lucky women who ovulates two eggs, each go. Thus resulting in twins each time, Daryc and Clint had a talk and agreed that yes, they still wanted more, they were just prepared now to expect twins.

Less than a year later, Merida Tauriel Barton her surprise identical twin sister Robyn Marion Barton and their brother William Legolas Barton came screaming into the world. Little Robyn had been hiding behind Merida and William on each of Darcy’s scans, so until the C-section had begun, no one even knew of her existence.

Apparently Merida had twinned herself, just to prove to her Mommy and Daddy that they couldn’t anticipate anything.

Darcy and Clint agreed then that seven was plenty. Then nearly five years later, Clint was MIA for six months and when he got back (after being rescued by Natasha) he and Darcy weren’t as careful as they should have been and Susan Natasha Barton and Daenerys Sansa Barton made their appearance.


End file.
